thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradisium
The Paradisium is a floating city in the Aetherium. It was created by Raziel after the first War, and served as a haven for scholars and magick users alike. It is presently the home of The Choir. The Paradisium is weaponized by Ambriel during The Battle of the Arknza, and eventually destroyed. History The Paradisium was created by Raziel, in one his final acts of creation after forming the Aetherium and the Infinitium. Floating high above the clouds, the city was a marriage of Arkn flair and Dekn technology and was, in its day, one of Raziel's finest creations. The city was ruled by an independent monarch, and run by three noble classes: the Administrators (the members of the governing body, who oversaw the day-to day operations of the city body), the Warriors (Arkn trained by the Seraphim, who specialized in defense and warfare), and the Magi (the scholars and magick-users of the city). Raziel founded the kingdom's only Magick College within the city. Here, for many years, the magick users of the kingdom were educated there (and, in turn, went out to educate worthy humans in the ways of magick). During King Gilgamesh's Inquisition, all magick users were purged from the city. The College was shut down, The Choir took its place, and all traces of the city's magick heritage were erased from history. Over time, the magi-tech that kept the city floating high began to fail, causing the city to become derelict as the systems that once made it a high-tech paradise fell into ruin. Despite this, Paradisium continued to serve as the (occasional) setting for the annual Day of the Great Calling activities. Layout The city is built of 12 rings that make up its 12 areas (or districts). * The uppermost layer holds the Royal Estate, where the king or queen of the Paradisium dwells. * The next lowest is the home of the aristocracy (the Administration), and those who work in the royal household. * The Third Circle houses the religious structure of the city (the temples). * The Fourth Circle houses the Seraphim and the warrior clans. * The Fifth Circle is where all the schools of the Paradisium lie. Formerly the home of the College of the Magi, it later became the home of The Choir and the Muses. * The Sixth Circle contains Governmental housing, and the institutions that run the city. * The Seventh Circle down is the nature reserve, which extends as far as the eye can see and contains all that one could wish for in nature (including wildlife, bodies of water, and a forest). * The Eight Circle is the center of technology and science, and the main source of power within the city. * The Ninth Circle is the economic circle, with its colorful shops, markets and plentiful trade. * Next down, in the Tenth Circle, lies the main living area of the general population of Arkn. Some small personal businesses are also located here. * Next to last is the circle of agriculture (where gardens, fields, and farm animals are kept). * The final circle is the circle of dust. This is a buffer zone, where troops typically practice. Some Arkn come here to teach their fledglings to fly. Category:Universe A Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Locations (Universe A) Category:Paradisium Category:The Golden Cities